Talk:NES Godzilla Creepypasta/@comment-26054278-20150614025225
I know I said I’d review Banning’s The Demon Tobit of Delphia, but I recently finished this story, and it has been slowly bugging me ever since. After all, it reminded me a lot of the reason why I first began reviews: To rightly and intelligently express my own unpopular opinions. If you haven’t guessed by now, I’ll just bluntly state it right now: I hate this story. Yes, it does a couple things right, but overall, this is probably the story that I feel is probably the most “overrated” out of all of them. Out of the comments I’ve seen for this pasta, I’ve seen barely any negative comments, or even comments that give ratings less than 6/10. In addition, I do have to question why people can like this pasta when they dislike BEN Drowned. They both have very similar ideas and very similar problems (although “BEN Drowned” has one crucial, crucial positive that I think makes it much better than this pasta). I’ll be talking about both of them for most of this review, and will be spoiling minor elements of “BEN Drowned”. With that aside, I will first talk about one of the major aspects of this story: The images. The thing that might be praised most about this story, these images show an incredible amount of effort and the people who have read this pasta seem to love these pictures. As for me, I found a large majority of them to be unintentionally funny. Red, as he is named in this story, looks like a moping clown. Since he looked like that, it made me chuckle when he appeared. Most of the ending fight was hard to take seriously (possibly because I spent most of it face-palming, but I’ll address that later). Some of the other photos were pretty standard, but didn’t really add much. As a matter of fact, I’ve always loved stories that don’t have many photos, mainly because it leaves your imagination to create something terrifying to the reader specifically. Since I found most of the photos not very interesting, pretty unnecessary, and occasionally hilarious, I wouldn’t care if they weren’t in the pasta at all. Sure, there is that tiny bit of realism that there is actual photo evidence, but if it isn’t very scary or necessary evidence, it makes adding it completely pointless, despite how much effort or time the author put into them. “BEN Drowned” had video clips that I felt added to the story, mainly because I wasn’t laughing at them and was kind of intrigued by them. The key difference here is that the entries themselves don’t rely on the clips to tell the story, but more so to help add to it and add realism. “NES Godzilla Creepypasta” requires the photos to really even understand the plot (remove them and tell me if the story is as coherent or even makes sense), while “BEN Drowned” uses the clips as an aid. That, of course, is implying that the plot and writing itself is good in the first place. Unfortunately, this is the part that infuriated and bored me most of all. The beginning is mildly interesting, and my expectation were high, as I noticed that this person was a competent writer. Minimal grammar mistakes and essentially no spelling or punctuation mistakes throughout the whole story was quite impressive for such a long pasta. However, even if the story doesn’t have these sorts of errors, that doesn’t stop this story from being one of the most absolutely mind-numbingly boring pieces of writing I have ever read. I can get into long pastas and have loved many of them. I’ve enjoyed what I have read of the "50 Foot Ant" series, and loved stories such as For Love and Hot Chocolate, Penpal, and Pasta Noir: Dames, Slugs and the Hatchetman. However, I cannot get into this pasta, and I know exactly why. Most of the things described in this pasta don’t matter. I’m not talking about the chases with Red at the end of each entry (even though those began to get a bit repetitive later on), but more so about the main bulk of worlds the writer goes through. The way the author discusses his experiences and the beginning of the story immediately indicates that this person survived whatever happened in the game, so the tension is already killed before the suspenseful part even occurs. Also, since we know that nothing in the Godzilla world sections are about Red or give us anything more about our character (who I will address soon), they are literally just filler sections of the reader waiting for the author to get to the end of the entry. Maybe if they were interesting they would at least be good filler, but because each segment is so repetitive and so unnecessary, it is just a total slog. A more interesting thing to note is that this story seems to try to have characters and ideas that are symbolic, but they are so painfully obvious that they don’t add a thing. When you first see Red and hear of him, you know exactly what he stands for. Even if you are a religious person, I don’t think this symbolism will add much. The reason I find “BEN Drowned” more interesting than this pasta is because they actually focus on the main character and how the events really affect him. There are actual moments of him getting depressed, having nightmares, and being tortured by this being. This pasta really doesn’t focus on this element except for the “Melissa” element that is slapped into the story in the 5th chapter that is immediately cast aside until the 8th chapter. It adds minimal analysis on our main character and doesn’t really make me care about him or what happens to him. Speaking of characters, I’m noticing an annoying trend in the characters of Creepypastas. A lot of them are kind of sarcastic, but generally good natured people who were normal young adults/teenagers before they saw something or went through an experience that impacted their life. Also, these people are curious and usually want to find out more about whatever happened (if they don’t die first, of course). Looking at these, I can immediately list stories such as Lost Episodes, Abandoned by Disney, BEN Drowned, Squidward's Suicide, 1999, this pasta, and many more. It is a trend that I feel will never die, and while I won’t really take away from this story for that, I will say that it is getting overused at this point. Moving on, I need to address the ending to this pasta, and the moment that completely made me give up. After more boring, rather pointless sections in which no real character development is revealed (which should be in this pasta if it wants to pass itself off as this long, emotional and scary story), we get up to the climax with Red. During the first part, it was actually interesting and entertaining. Things were actually happening, and while it still wasn’t too great, I wasn’t bored. Then, the second part happened, and I just shook my head constantly throughout. You know that cliché in movies in which the day is saved by the power of love? That is pretty much what happens in this climax. Let me repeat that. The day is saved by the power of love. The power of love. Somebody cue Huey Lewis and the News. For this story to have this slog of a story only to insult the reader’s intelligence by introducing Melissa at the end is just so unnecessary and one of the biggest cop-outs that I’ve ever seen. It may have made me more angry and just plain annoyed than any of the other stories that I've ever reviewed. So, this bond between this random girlfriend introduced earlier in the story (that was already overpowered by the power of this being, mind you) and the main character overpowers this demon by summoning his stronger, blatantly obvious symbol. For god’s sake, he is called “THE GOLDEN LIGHT” in one of the images shown. There is literally no way you won’t understand the symbolism, and that makes it more painful. I don’t feel emotion for the main character because there wasn’t any development that really made him somebody I connected with. Also, since most of the story was so repetitive and this ending was so terrible, I just wanted the story to end at this point. The epilogue didn’t need to be there either, and it actively made the story worse by bringing up the faults it has with itself. I’m not joking, but the epilogue literally has the main character questioning why a bunch of stuff happened, not explaining any of it. When your story draws attention to the problems it contains, that just proves how absolutely awful it is. This review has gone on for long enough. I think I’ll wrap it up with my closing thoughts. This pasta might not be as bad as (the since deleted) "Water World: No Escape", but the sheer boredom and terrible excuse for an ending made this pasta one of the worst experiences reading a story I have ever had. Even the couple segments of positives are nothing compared to the complete overpowering amount of awful sections. Yes, there were barely any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes, but I can’t list anything else that could make this pasta get any rating above 1.5/10, heck, 1/10. More critiques can be found here: Critiques